Against Our Friendship Now
by LiveLaughLove1115
Summary: Beck and Tori had a fight. Beck said harsh things which left Tori crying and Beck regreting what he said. Would Tori forgive Beck? Or kick him out of her life for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Beck and Tori had a fight. Beck said harsh things which left Tori crying and Beck regreting what he said. Would Tori forgive Beck? Or kick him out of her life for good?

* * *

Tori had been crying for the past 10 minutes of her life after what Beck said to her. The words still ringing in her head.

_"You had to plan the worst date ever?! I thought you were my friend Tori! Malyse (_

_Beck's girlfriend) was right you're a no good slut trying to break us up!" Beck said harshly before realising what he said._

_"Tor,I didn't-" Beck said before being cut off by Tori._

_"You know what Beck, don't talk to me if you say i'm a no good slut." Tori said before running off crying,_

Tori had her phone ringing non-stop it was Beck. But she got a message from a certain someone who just left the house.

**_From Trina:_**

_Went to Melinda's house. Not coming back tonight, so please try not to kill yourself._

_XOXO, Trina_

Trina always made Tori find a way to laugh. Tori walked to her bookshelf and got her song book and headed to the piano. She found a song she wrote before being accepted into Hollywood Arts. Tori sat on the bench and started playing the piano then singing.

_It'd be easier if there was someone else_

_I might understand if we had a fight_

_And we're lying here but you're somewhere else_

_I don't wanna see what you don't feel_

_So just turn out the light_

_I know you tried but your heart ain't gonna fake it_

_If it ain't love, there's no way I can take it_

_So exposed, I might as well be naked_

_And I've been praying but I just can't make you love me_

_And it burns my heart that you don't feel the flame_

_No, I just can't make you love me_

_So hold me like you mean it_

_And I'll pretend to feel it one last time_

_Don't say a word, baby, please don't speak_

_Just hold me close and let me make believe_

_I don't wanna hurt till the morning break_

_Just pretend it's not the end_

_To spend one last time with me_

_I know you tried but your heart ain't gonna fake it_

_If it ain't love, there's no way I can take it_

_So exposed, I might as well be naked_

_And I've been praying but I just can't make you love me_

_And it burns my heart that you don't feel the flame_

_No, I just can't make you love me_

_So hold me like you mean it_

_And I'll pretend to feel it one last time_

_I know it's no one's fault but it's just not meant for you_

_And you can't make your heart feel the way I feel for you_

_It's not right to keep me hanging on_

_Just give me one more night before we both move on_

_But I just can't make you love me_

_And it burns my heart that you don't feel the flame_

_No, I just can't make you love me_

_So hold me like you mean it and I'll pretend you feel it_

_Well, I just can't make you love me_

_And it burns my heart that you don't feel the flame_

_No, I just can't make you love me_

_So hold me like you mean it and I'll pretend to feel it_

_One last time, ho_

Tori wanted to cry and cry. Tori texted Trina back.

**To Trina:**

**Do you mind telling HA that I'm not coming for the next week or so? If they ask I re-injured my knee. If your wondering how they now, it was on my school file! Thanks & Love Ya.**

**XOXO, Tori**

Tori only had to wait about 3 seconds until a reply came back from Trina. Reading;

**To Tori:**

**No Prob babes! I'll bring icecream tomorrow after school. I'll make sure it's Half Baked from Ben & Jerry's!**

**XOXO, Trina**

Tori got off the bench then headed towards the orangey-red couch, she decided to read what Beck texted her. She saw 10 text messages from Beck reading;

Tor I'm Sorry! Please forgive me.

Malyse just broke up with me! Thanks you no good slut!

Tor I didn't mean the last message!

Please forgive me

I'll buy you ice cream

Take you shopping

Take you to the movies

Beach?

Anything

I'M SORRY TOR!

Tori didn't want to reply she just headed upstairs and got her laptop out and went on The Slap. She saw a update she saw it was from Jade.

Beck Oliver Jade West:

Tomorrow you're getting your ass kicked. You son of a bitch!

Jade heard what Beck said to Tori so Jade thought it would be fun to torture Beck. She got a message request from Cat. She accepted it and added Jade to the chat.

**Cat Valentine: **

Hey Tori! Are you feeling better?

**Jade West:**

Are you okay? Beck said really harsh stuff.

**Tori Vega:**

I'm feeling better. I'm not going to be at school tomorrow or for the rest of the week thoug

**Cat Valentine:**

Phooey! Tori do you want me to come over now?

**Tori Vega:**

I'm okay Cat! I gotta go i'll see ya guys later.

**_Tori Vega left the chat_**

Tori made a small smile as her friends try to cheer her up. She got a message request from Andre. She accepted it.

**Andre Harris:**

Hey Tor.

**Tori Vega:**

Hi Andre

**Andre Harris:**

Little red told me what happened, are you okay?

**Tori Vega:**

Yea I'm fine

**Andre Harris:**

Are you sure?

**Tori Vega:**

Yea. I gotta go. Bye!

Tori Vega left the chat.

Tori sighed. She never felt this sad in her life. She opened up her old school website Sheerwood. She logged into her account which was to her surprise still activated. She through her news feed and saw nothing. She sighed and logged off.

* * *

_Hi! This is my very first story! So please review and tell me what you think! See ya next time I write a new chapter! XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

Tori had been home for the past 2 days. Trina always brings homework so she wouldn't be behind. Tori was eating a lollipop when Cat and Jade walked into the Vega household. "Hey Tori!" Cat said in her sing song voice walking over and sitting beside Tori.

"Hey Cat," Tori said before getting up and throwing the lollipop stick into the garbage can in the kitchen, "Just a quick question...Why are you here?" Tori asked walking back to the living room.

"We have this Vocal Assignment. Cat has the paper full of requirements and the day and time and what is going on, Cat show it to her," Jade said sitting on the opisite of Cat and Tori. Cat handed Tori the paper. Tori read it over.

_**Hollywood Arts Moonlight Parade is coming!**_

_Hollywood arts is holding a Moonlight parade this year! _

_All the students in ' class will be preforming. _

_Date?: _**Friday **

Time?:**7:30**

_**See ya there!**_

Cat handed Tori another paper but it was purple. She assumed this was full of the requirements. She opened up the paper and read it over.

**Moonlight Parade requirements:**

_-Less than 4 people in a group_

_-Must be in a group_

_-Include 4 songs you and your group mates wrote_

_-Sing them on stage_

_-Must have costumes_

_-In 1 of the 4 songs you have to include an extra singer_

_-Have Fun!_

"So I assume you picked me to sing with you guys," Tori said.

"Ya! Your a really good singer," Cat said smiling.

"Thanks Cat! I'll be write back!" Tori said running up to her room to get a few things.

Tori came down with her purple MacBook, a note pad, and a pink,purple,and turquoise pen. "I have the perfect person for the part where we have to include someone," Tori said logging into her laptop then heading to The Slap.

"Who?" Jade asked while starring at Tori's screen.

Tori searched up someones name then noticed he was online. Tori clicked on the video chat button and in a few seconds a face appeared on the screen "Hey Andre! said for the Moonlight Parade we needed to include another person. Do you mind doing it?" Tori asked Andre.

"Sure, but are you preforming that night?" Andre asked Tori through video chat.

"Yeah! If we finish writing the song today, Jade or Cat will give it to you while I write the other song hopefully," Tori said giggling along with Cat and Jade's chuckiling.

"Kay I gotta go and write some songs with Robbie for the Moonlight Parade," Andre said before ending the video chat.

"We gotta get to work!" Jade said grabbing the purple pen, Cat grabbing the pink pen and Tori getting the turquiose pen.

* * *

**1 hour later**

Jade,Cat and Tori finished writing the song they were going to sing. Now it was time to decide who's getting the last verse of the song. They wrote names and put it in the hat. Jade picked from the hat which read _Tori_, "Looks like your singing Tori," Jade spoke.

"I'll send Andre a message asking him to rehearse tomorrow after school," Tori said going to The Slap. She noticed she was logged out, Tori sighed and logged in.

**Email: **Tori_Vega

**Password: **VelvetCupcakesandsky

Tori noticed she got a message from Beck.

_Hey Tor, I'm sorry please talk to me _

Tori clicked on Andre's name and shot him a message.

_Hey Andre! Do you mind coming over tomorrow after school to practise?_

_Ya sure! I'll be there_

"I got Andre to come tomorrow after school," Tori spoke.

"Kay Kay! BYE!" Cat exclaimed before leaving with Jade.

* * *

_**Day of Preformance!**_

Tori walked around backstage nervous, she wore a turquoise crop top with writing that says _Live, Like There's No Tomorrow _in big purple font. And some black shorts that go up to mid thigh and some turquoise combat boots. Her hair was straight and pulled back into a ponytail with silver dangly earings. Tori glanced at her custom made microphone that has black gem stones and in pink gems says _Tori_. That her mom and dad gave to her before they left to live in Hawaii. She put on the nude lipgloss on the table and went on her pearphone._  
_

Cat came up wearing the same top in pink and the same shorts with pink combat boots and her hair was done like Tori. And the same earings. Jade walked up but wearing the same outfit but in purple. Her hair was done the same and same earings.

Tori played on her phone until the announcer called them.

_"Please welcome to the stage, Cat Valentine,Jade West and Tori Vega!" _the announcer Tim said before coming up to the stage.

"Hey guys! The first song we are singing is called..." Jade said before making a pause for Cat to continue on.

"Liar Liar " Cat said before she paused for Tori to say something.

"hit it" Tori said before Andre made his way to the stage ready to preform.

(Jade=**Bold**,Tori=_Itallic_,regular)

Cause I got a playa on my hands  
Got a bulljiva on my hands  
I got a faker on my hands  
Got a good liar on my hands

Hey shorty  
Why you will tell me you need it so  
Flo Rida, I supply ya with seven times and you know  
I do will ya what I do for them girls that gettin low, low, low, low,  
Dirty at my shows  
Girl I got them bright lit plans  
Spend fifty grand  
They get to know me, I can get the liar off they hands  
Since I clean you up baby we poppin' rubber bands  
Lil' mama I'm the man, tell me what you're sayin'

**Everybody gets, gets a fair try**  
**You alright with me, till you tell a lie**  
**From the top you seem, like a different type of guy**  
**Did your own thing? I gave it a try.**

_Then you  
Told me you were catching feelings  
Kind of unusual  
Normally you don't  
Let no women  
Ever see this side of you  
And I'll admit  
You had me goin'  
Thinking that this was the move  
Until I seen that girl all on you  
Kissing you  
Now your bridge is burned_

**_Uh huh uh huh  
I guess I was wrong about him  
Uh huh uh huh  
It looks like now I gotta a problem  
'Cause I gotta a_**

Player on my hands  
A bulljiva on my hands  
I gotta faker on my hands  
A lil liar on my hands

I told my girls I wouldn't trip  
I'm gonna stay calm  
I'll just wait till later  
Then give him a call  
Now he's trying to convince me  
That I didn't see what I saw  
You're all on the defense  
'Cause you know you just broke the law  
Now you're

_Tellin me your all about me  
And no other girl will do  
But boy one thing about me is  
I ain't a fool  
But I'll admit you had me goin  
Thinking that this was the move  
Until I seen that girl all on you  
Kissing you  
Now your bridge is burned_

**_Uh huh uh huh  
I guess I was wrong about him  
Uh huh uh huh  
It looks like now we gotta a problem  
'Cause I gotta a_**

player on my hands  
A bulljiva on my hands  
I gotta faker on my hands  
A lil liar on my hands  
Drop it to the floor

Oh you got it right this time baby  
You got a player on your hands  
But if its to hot for ya  
Drop it to the floor

_**Watcha know about  
Being up in the club  
With a another girl  
Gettin caught up  
You know ur gonna pay  
Ya gotta plead your case  
I'm coming your way  
What you gonna say**_

I dont like her, I just show love  
I promise I don't drink, I sip a lil bub  
I promise I don't body, I just go to clubs  
I promise I don't smoke, I just roll it up  
Hey  
Liar, liar, pants on fire  
Flo Rida in the hot seat  
One man choir  
I'm all about the beggin  
She caught me, blo drya  
I'm tearin up that bed  
Gonna be a scuba diver

_**Uh huh uh huh**_  
_**I guess I was wrong about him**_  
_**Uh huh uh huh**_  
_**It looks like now we gotta a problem**_  
_**'Cause I gotta a player on my hands**_  
_**A bulljiva on my hands**_  
_**I gotta faker on my hands**_  
_**A lil liar on my hands**_

_**Watcha know about**_  
_**Being up in the club**_  
_**With a another girl**_  
_**Gettin caught up**_  
_**You know ur gonna pay**_  
_**Ya gotta plead your case**_  
_**I'm coming your way**_  
_**What you gonna say**_

.

"The next song is called Stupid Shit!" Jade said.

"Hit it!" Tori said.

_They say she off the meter  
From the track to the feed  
Oh yeah I'm vicious so delicious all the boys wanna eat  
Go head and hate me baby, sa sa salty but sweet  
I spin the bottle till tomorrow there ain't no memory's_

So bring it up!

_Burn it down_

Throw it back

_Nother round_

Hey I think I'm losing control

**Ah ah Oh!**

Take it high

_Bring it low_

Are you ready

_Here we go hey!_

**_Cause even if the cops is coming we ain't gonna stop! Let's do some stupid shit ya!_**

**_Get messy messy with it do some stupid shit  
I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it  
Get dirty dirty baby  
are you down with it?  
Well then let's go do some stupid shit_**

**Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now?**

_I'll be your after party are you rocking with me  
I'll keep it hush hush  
How I does my thing on the d  
You want tell everybody  
baby girl she with me  
But I aint even trippin pimpin  
I'm just doing my thing_

So bring it up!

_Burn it down_

Throw it back

_Nother round_

Hey I think I'm losing control

**Ah ah Oh!**

Take it high

_Bring it low_

Are you ready

_Here we go hey!_

**_Cause even if the cops is coming we ain't gonna stop! Let's do some stupid shit ya!_**

**_Get messy messy with it do some stupid shit  
I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it  
Get dirty dirty baby  
are you down with it?  
Well then let's go do some stupid shit_**

**Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now?  
Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now?**

**Giddy up get down with it get get down get get down  
get get down  
Giddy up get down with it get get down get get down  
get get down  
Giddy up get down with it get get down get get down  
get get down**

_Turn it cause it's a hit_

_Let's go do some stupid shit!_

**_Let's do some stupid shit  
Get messy messy with it do some stupid shit  
I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it  
Get dirty dirty baby  
are you down with it?  
Well then let's go do some stupid shit stupid shit  
Let's go do some stupid shit come on come on come on_**

The hell with it yeah  
yeah yeah yeah

Let's go do some stupid shit

Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now? (holla!)  
Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now? (holla!)

"The next song is called maniac! Hit it!" Tori said.

_Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up  
Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up_

**I got a love disorder sick from paranoia  
Cause my hearts been broken before ya  
I need some anesthetic cause I start to panic  
When the feelings get too familiar**

And then I get that itch and my eyes begin to twitch  
Dr. Jekyll Mrs. Hyde  
Someone is taking over

_**The walls are shaking and I'm paranoid  
Can someone stop the noise in my head  
Wow-Oh-Wow-Oh  
The clock is ticking I'm about to crack  
Just like a maniac on the eh-edge**_

No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow -Uh-Oh, A Maniac  
No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow -Uh-Oh, A Maniac

Psycho-logic could be schizophrenic  
But all I know is I don't remember  
Where they took my feelings, I still mend the whispers  
Is it cold cause I got the shivers

Cant feel my finger tips, seeing things that don't exist  
Dr. Jekyll Mrs. Hyde  
Which one is taking over

**____****The walls are shaking and I'm paranoid  
Can someone stop the noise in my head  
Wow-Oh-Wow-Oh  
The clock is ticking I'm about to crack  
Just like a maniac on the eh-eh-eh-edge**

No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow -Uh-Oh, A Maniac  
No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow -Uh-Oh, A Maniac

_Wah, Wah, Wah, Wah  
I need a doctor  
Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah  
Ca-Ca-Ca-Crazy  
La, La, La, La  
There goes the neighborho-uh-od  
The neighborho-uh-od  
They should_

Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up (Uhh-oohh)  
Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up (Ohhhh)

**_The walls are shaking now I'm paranoid (Para-nooooo-id)  
Can someone stop the noise in my head  
Wow-Oh-Wow-Oh  
The clock is ticking I'm about to crack (About to cra-yak)  
Just like a maniac on the eh-edge_**

No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow -Uh-Oh, (Ohhhh-Woow) A Maniac  
No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow -Uh-Oh, (Ohhhh-Woow) A Maniac (A Maniac)

_Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up  
lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up_

The crowd was now cheering Tori,Cat and Jade. They smiled.

"The last song we are singing is called..." Tori said.

"Over You!" Cat and Jade said.

"Hit it!" all three of them said.

_Find someone new  
I'm over you  
I'm over you  
I'm over you  
I'm over you_

**I don't care what you say, cause I got all your letters, they're thrown away  
I gave my ring back boy and I'm ready to say now its me and my girls, we're lookin' to play  
I don't care if I ever see your face again, I'll be alright  
I'm done playing with games, I ain't waitin no more  
Boy, I'm out that door**

_**Don't call me anymore  
Ain't gonna be your toy  
Don't call me anymore  
No more texting me or sexing me  
Never gonna be no more  
Ain't gonna be your toy  
Never gonna be, no more  
Better find someone new, cause I'm over you  
Oh, uh, oh, oh, oh, oh uh  
Find someone new, cause I'm over you  
Oh, uh, oh, oh, oh, oh, uh  
Find someone new, cause I'm over you**_

Your not gonna fool me boy, I've been there before not opening that door.  
I caught you with that girl and there's nothing to say.  
It's to late baby, you've thrown it away  
You're not ever gonna hold me close to you again, don't you even try  
I'm through being with you I'm not your girl anymore  
Boy, I'm out that door

**_Don't call me anymore  
Ain't gonna be your toy  
Don't call me anymore  
No more texting me or sexing me  
Never gonna be no more  
Ain't gonna be your toy  
Never gonna be, no more  
Better find someone new, cause I'm over you_**

Don't call me anymore  
Ain't gonna be your toy  
Don't call me anymore  
No more texting me or sexing me  
Never gonna be no more  
Ain't gonna be your toy  
Never gonna be, no more  
Better find someone new, cause I'm over you.  
Oh, uh, oh, oh, oh, oh uh  
Find someone new, cause I'm over you  
Oh, uh, oh, oh, oh, oh, uh  
Find someone new, cause I'm over you

_You're not ever gonna hold me close to you again, don't you even try  
I'm through being with you, I ain't your girl anymore  
Boy, I'm out that door_

_**Don't call me anymore  
Ain't gonna be your toy  
Don't call me anymore  
No more texting me or sexing me  
Never gonna be no more  
Ain't gonna be your toy  
Never gonna be, no more  
You better find someone else, cause I'm over you**  
_

**I'm over you, I'm over you  
I'm over you, I'm over you  
Find someone new, cause I'm over you  
Find someone new, cause I'm over you**

_Find someone new_  
_I'm over you, I'm over you, I'm over you_  
_Uh, huh, uh, over you_

* * *

Tori said bye to Jade and Cat before they left. Tori noticed a boquet of flowers waiting for her, and a note that read.

_Video Chat at 11._

She didn't know who it was so she gathered her belongings and left the building with Trina. Heading home.


End file.
